By Your Side Again
by Zelvaren Yuvrezla
Summary: Saat Kilat mata Heterochrome milik Akashi Seijurou, sang Kapten dari Bajak Laut Miragen bertemu dengan kilat mata Baby Blue dari sang Merman, Kuroko Tetsuya, ia menyadari bahwa kehidupannya akan berubah, dan perlahan, benih cinta diantara keduanya pun berkembang seiringnya waktu mengalir. Warning : Pirate & Merman, Sho-ai. Pairing : AkaKuro, AoKi & MuraHimu


Kuroko No Basuke Fanfiction

**"By Your Side Again"**

One-shot

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rating : T

Warning : Maybe OOC, AU (Pirate&Merman)

Pairing : AkaKuro, AoKi, MuraHimu

A/N : Happy AkaKuro, semua XD #telat ummm..sebenernya author mau publish cerita ini pas perayaan hari AkaKuro (atau tepatnya KuroAka?) tapi karena keterbatasan waktu dan ide, author jadi terus me-mending cerita ini. Tema kali ini diambil dari dunia dimana Bajak laut banyak berkuasa, ada Mermaidnya juga lho.. XD Special Thanks buat teman terbaik author yang telah menyumbangkan konsep cerita tentang Bajak laut & Merman ini, meskipun author tidak terlalu mendalami mengenai ke-merman-an #plak

Sekian kata dari Author, semoga kalian suka ya :D semua masukan dan komentar kalian pasti Author akan terima :D  
Maaf juga kalau ada kesalahan typo ya m(_ _)m

Happy Reading all..

With Love,

Zelvaren Yuvrezla a.k.a renchanz

* * *

_Once, you tell me about what life is.. Second, you tell me about silly stuff, yet I'm so happy that you still beside me, and Third.. you tell me about love.._

* * *

"_We didn't take somethings that not ours, but we will claimed something that we found without an owner!"_

Malam itu, suara bergema dari sebuah tempat yang sudah tidak berpenghuni, teriakan para bajak laut yang memonopoli tempat tidak berpenghuni itu terdengar di segala penjuru udara. Para Bajak laut yang telah menemukan sebuah pulau dengan berbagai harta karun kini mulai memasukkan barang-barang tersebut ke kapalnya yang terletak tidak jauh dari sana.

"Aka-chin~ persediaan snack-ku habis.. aku boleh pergi ke pulau berikutnya dan membeli snack?" Pemuda berambut _Violet_ berdiri di belakang pemuda berambut _Spicky-Red_ sambil memeluk pemuda yang dimaksud itu

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus menyusul kami, Atsushi. Kau tahu dimana letak persembunyian kita, kan? Bila kau telat, kau harus menyusul dan menemukan kami sendiri" jawab pemuda berambut _Spicky-Red_ tersebut

"Hmm~~" Pemuda berambut _Violet_ tersebut berdumam dengan malas "Kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang, sepertinya nanti subuh aku sudah sampai disana~"

Pemuda berambut _Spicky-Red_ itu pun mengangguk, memberikan tanda persetujuan pada pemuda berambut _Violet_ yang memintanya untuk pergi terlebih dahulu. Tak lama pemuda berambut _Violet _tersebut pun pergi dengan sebuah kapal kecil yang berasal dari kapal inti.

Akashi Seijuurou, Pemimpin dari kapal Bajak Laut Miragen, meskipun di usianya yang masih muda yaitu 17 tahun, tetapi ia berhasil menjadi Pemimpin dari seluruh awak kapal yang berada disana, tentunya beberapa orang yang jauh lebih tua dari dirinya. Di sampingnya, seorang _Bodyguard_ yang selalu menemaninya semenjak kecil, yaitu Murasakibara Atsushi, dengan setia mengikuti Akashi, meskipun dalam keadaan biasa ia terlihat agak idiot, namun jangan memandangnya dengan sebelah mata bila ia telah memasuki medan perang. Ia menjadi salah satu alasan para Bajak Laut lain senggan dengan Bajak Laut yang Akashi pimpin.

Selain Murasakibara, Akashi memiliki orang terpecaya lainnya yang tidak kalah handal dari Murasakibara, yaitu Aomine Daiki. Didalam medan perang sekalipun, 3 orang ini lah yang paling disegani oleh kebanyakan para bajak laut lainnya.

"Setelah kalian selesai mengangkat barang, malam ini kita akan beristirahat disini, ketika subuh tiba, kita akan pergi ke tempat selanjutnya" titah Akashi pada seluruh awak kapal

Dan malam itu, seluruh awak kapal pun beristirahat di pulau tersebut. Ketika matahari mulai terlihat sedikit di permukaan, mereka telah melanjutkan kembali perjalanan mereka.

Lalu setibanya mereka di pulau berikutnya..

"Lihat! Dia berasal dari ras _Mermaid_ itu kan?"

"Kenapa bisa ada disini?"

"Apa lebih baik kita jual saja? Kita gunakan dia untuk mendapatkan keuntungan bagi kita"

Kerumunan orang terlihat dengan jelas ketika para Bajak Laut telah menampakkan kaki ke permukaan pulau tersebut, mereka yang penasaran pun akhirnya melihat kearah gerombolan tersebut

"Tidak! Jangan sentuh aku.." seorang _Merman_ berambut _Icy Blue _kini menampar tangan yang hendak memegang pundaknya

_Merman_ tersebut berada di sebuah baskom besar dengan air yang berada disekelilingnya

"Kami yang pertama kali menemukanmu! Tentunya kau menjadi milik kami!" seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan kasar menarik tangan Mermaid tersebut

"Oi..Oi.. baru saja memasuki tempat baru dan sudah ada masalah, seenaknya sekali mereka memperlakukan nyawa seolah barang.. hey, akash—" ucapan Aomine terhenti ketika ia melihat sang _Captain_ menuju tempat dimana _Merman _itu berada

"Bisakah.. kalian menjauhkan tangan kotor kalian dari _Merman_ kecil yang malang ini?" Ucapan Akashi terdengar sangat tenang, tetapi sebuah Aura yang membuat orang takut padanya terasa dengan sangat jelas

_Merman _berambut _Icy Blue_ kini melihat kearah suara itu berasal, ia meronta dari pegangan para lelaki paruh baya yang hendak menariknya

"Bila kalian menurutinya, akan kupersilahkan kalian selamat dengan kepala kalian yang utuh terpasang di badan kalian" katanya sambil tersenyum sinis

"Hah!? Bisa apa kau bocah sialan! Seenaknya menggertak kami, memangnya kami takut dengan ancaman kecilmu itu!?" seorang temannya maju dengan membawa belati di tangannya

Beberapa temannya pun ikut menuruti gerakan temannya tersebut, mencoba untuk memukul mundur Akashi, namun Akashi hanya memandang mereka dengan pandangan tajam, bahkan ia tidak takut walaupun hanya sedetikpun

"Hey, kawan.. Bila kau berani mengusik _Captain_ kami, kami tidak akan segan-segan dengan kalian... kalau kalian masih sayang nyawa kalian, pergilah sekarang!" Aomine kini berdiri disebelah Akashi dan mengeluarkan pisau kecil yang berada disakunya, begitu pula dengan para awak kapal lainnya yang telah mengerumuni tempat tersebut. Dan dalam sekejab, orang-orang awam pergi dari kerumunan dan menyisakan para lelaki paruh baya dengan gerombolan Bajak Laut tersebut.

"H..hey..bukankah mereka anggota Miragen yang banyak digosipkan itu?" bisik seorang rekannya

"Bodoh! Mana mungkin pemimpin muda bermata belang—" kemudian temannya itu baru menyadari bahwa kilat mata Akashi berwarna _Heterochrome_, ditambah dengan usianya yang masih terlihat sangat muda itu

"..lalu tangan kanannya, 2 pemuda berambut Ungu besar dengan pemuda berkulit kehitam-an dengan rambut berwarna bitu tua.."

"Akachinnn~~" suara dari jauh dapat terlihat, sosok pemuda berambut _Violet_ tinggi datang menghampiri gerombolan tersebut

Spontan mereka semua melihat kearah Murasakibara dan Aomine secara bergantian, setelah selesai memproses dan menyocokkan fakta yang ada. Akhirnya mereka pun ketakutan, mereka segera berlari dari tempat tersebut untuk menyelamatkan nyawa mereka

"Arara~ kenapa mereka?" tanya Murasakibara sambil mengunyah salah satu makanan yang baru saja dibelinya

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Akashi pada pemuda berambut _Icy Blue_ tersebut

Namun Sang _Merman_ tidak berkata apapun

"Tenanglah, kami tidak akan menyakitimu, aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan menemukanmu yang sedang dikerumuni oleh orang-orang pengecut tadi, aku akan meminta awak kapalku untuk membawamu kembali ke laut" kata Akashi sambil tersenyum, senyum yang berbeda dengan senyum yang ia takuti tadi, kali ini senyum yang dilontarkan oleh Akashi terasa hangat

Sang _Merman_ tersebut lalu memegang ujung lengan Akashi "Kuroko.. Tetsuya Kuroko" kata Sang _Merman_ sambil menundukkan wajahnya "A..aku ingin berterimakasih padamu karena telah menolongku dari gerombolan penjahat tadi"

"Namaku Akashi, Seijuurou Akashi" lalu Akashi mengelus kepala Kuroko "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kuroko, dan sama-sama, aku hanya tidak suka melihat orang-orang seperti mereka berada disekitarku"

Kuroko lalu menaikkan wajahnya, memperlihatkan wajahnya dengan jelas kepada Akashi, dan Akashi dapat melihat seberapa imutnya Kuroko pada saat itu

Akashi lalu terdiam sejenak "Sepertinya lebih baik kita berpindah tempat, rasanya kurang nyaman bila kita berbicara ditempat ini" kata Akashi sambil melihat kearah sekitarnya, banyak orang yang tampaknya membicarakan mereka

"A..anou.." Kata Kuroko tidak melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan baju Akashi, "Akashi-kun.." katanya sambil menggerakan tangannya, menggesturkan tubuhnya untuk berbisik ke telinga Akashi. Tanpa menunggu lama, Akashi lalu mendekat dan mendengar bisikan Kuroko. Lalu ia tersenyum kembali.

Akashi lalu mengangkat Kuroko dari baskom tersebut, menggendongnya ala _Bridal Style_. Tak lama Rona Kemerahan muncul di pipi Kuroko. Akashi lalu mencopot mantel yang sedari tadi berada di pundaknya, lalu meletakkannya diatas tubuh Kuroko, menutupinya hingga kebawah. Mantel dengan ukuran yang cukup besar itu kini melilit di sekitar tubuh Kuroko yang mungil itu. Tak lama sirip yang sedari tadi tampak mulai memudar dan mulai memerlihatkan sepasang kaki berwana putih susu.

"_Eye's off!"_ Titah Akashi pada beberapa awak kapal yang kini melihat kearah kaki Kuroko "Aku, Daiki dan Atsushi akan kembali ke kapal, kalian pergilah mencari stok barang untuk perjalanan selanjutnya" kata Akashi lalu membawa Kuroko pergi ke arah kapal.

_"Aye, Sir!"_ para awak kapal lainnya lalu bergegas pergi sebelum nyawa mereka terancam oleh pelototan seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Di dalam kapal

"Oi, Akashi.. apa benar—" perkataan Midorima Shintarou, ahli strategi dalam kapal Miragen tiba-tiba terhenti ketika melihat Akashi yang pulang membawa Kuroko dengan gaya _Bridal Style_

"Ah, kita bicarakan setelah ini, Shintarou" Seolah tahu apa yang akan Midorima bicarakan, kini Akashi menyuruh Kuroko untuk duduk di salah satu sofa, dengan mantel Akashi yang melingkar di tubuhnya "Mungkin ukuran kita tidak berbeda jauh, akan kuambilkan pakaianku, Kuroko. Tunggulah disini" katanya lalu bergegas pergi

Lalu seolah tidak terjadi apapun, suasana di ruangan itu sunyi, bahkan hanya terdengar bunyi kunyahan snack yang dimakan oleh Murasakibara dan bunyi uapan Aomine yang mulai mengantuk

Beberapa menit kemudian

"Jadi, kau membawa Kuroko Tetsuya, Sang _Merman_ kemari?" tanya Midorima "Bagaimana bila _Mermaid dan Merman_ lainnya mencari keberadaannya?" tanya Midorima

"Bukankah itu bagus? Kuroko bisa bertemu kembali dengan teman-temannya" kata Akashi sambil melihat kearah Kuroko

"Tapi.. aku ingin berterimakasih atas kebaikanmu, Akashi-kun.. walalupun tak banyak hal yang bisa kuberikan" kata Kuroko yang kini sudah menggenakan pakaian Akashi yang terlihat agak lebar untuknya

Akashi lalu berpikir sejenak "Bagaimana bila kau ikut bersama kami, Kuroko? Aku tidak memintamu untuk lama, itu terserah bagaimana keputusanmu saja, yang pasti aku ingin mengenal tentang _Mermaid, Merman _dan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya lebih jauh"

Mendengar pernyataan Akashi, Muka Kuroko lalu kembali merona "Bila..yang lain tidak keberatan.."

"Oh.. tentu saja mereka tidak keberatan, ya kan?" tanya Akashi sambil tersenyum dengan ramah kearah Murasakibara, Aomine dan Midorima, yang langsung melontarkan kata terselubung ' . . . . ', lalu, serepak semua anggota disana pun mengangguk dengan setuju

Lalu, beberapa minggu berlalu semenjak kedatangan Kuroko ke kapal tersebut. Kuroko mulai berteman akrab dengan Aomine, meskipun hubungannya dengan Murasakibara dan Midorima tidak sebaik dibandingkan dengan Aomine, tetapi keduanya tidak pernah mengusik kehadiran Kuroko di sekeliling mereka.

"Ini untukmu" Akashi melontarkan sebuah lencana yang sedaritadi berada di bajunya

"Bukankah ini benda milik Akashi-kun? Kau selalu memakainya disetiap pakaian yang kau kenakan, kan?" tanya Kuroko

"Ya, dan sekarang ini akan menjadi milikmu, Tetsuya. Aku ingin mengatakan secara tidak langsung bila ada seorangpun dari awak kapal ini yang berani menyentuhmu, ia akan berurusan denganku" katanya lalu memasangkan Lencana tersebut ke pakaian yang Kuroko kenakan

Kuroko lalu tersenyum "Tapi aku yakin sebelum aku mengatakannya padamu, Akashi-kun dan Aomine-kun sudah membuang orang itu ke tengah laut" katanya sambil tertawa kecil "Biar bagaimana pun, firasat Akashi-kun tidak pernah meleset, kan?"

Akashi lalu menutup matanya sambil tersenyum kecil _"Well Done, Tetsuya"_ Akashi lalu mengelus kepala Kuroko

-xXx-

"Ayo, lebih ke atas, Tetsu!" teriak Aomine dari atas tiang "kalau kau bisa memanjat sampai keatas sini, kau bisa melihat pemandangan yang luar biasa yang menanti kita di pulau selanjutnya!" Aomine dengan riang melihat kearah pulau tujuan selanjutnya, dengan teropong yang berada di sebelah matanya sedari tadi

"Aomine-kun, tidakkah ini terlalu tinggi? Rasanya—uwahh!" Keseimbangan Kuroko goyah saat kapal tiba-tiba bergeser ke arah kanan, dan tanpa aba-aba lebih lagi, tubuh Kuroko lalu jatuh. Aomine yang mencoba meraih tangannya, terlambat untuk bertindak, dan kini tubuh Kuroko pun terhempas kebawah.

Disaat Kuroko membuka matanya, ia kebingungan karena tidak ada sakit yang dialaminya di tubuhnya, melainkan ia seperti dipeluk oleh seseorang

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya?" Suara yang amat dikenal Kuroko kini berbisik kearahnya, ia tahu betul siapa pemilik suara tersebut tanpa harus mendongkak keatas untuk melihat siapa orang yang baru saja menyelamatkannya itu

Wajah Kuroko lalu memerah, mendapati ia dipeluk dengan erat oleh Akashi

"Daiki! Sudah kukatakan jangan membawa Tetsuya ke atas! Bagaimana bila aku tidak berada di tempat tadi? Tetsuya bisa saja terluka" katanya sambil melihat ke atas, tak lama Aomine melompat kebawah

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kapal ini tiba-tiba berbelok arah, kukira akan aman-aman saja"

"Lari keliling balkon sebanyak 10x sebagai hukumanmu" kata Akashi sambil melepas pelukannya

"Tapi—"

"20" lalu, tanpa banyak omongan lagi, Aomine langsung berlari di Balkon tersebut

"Padahal aku tidak apa-apa, Akashi-kun. Kau tidak usah setegas itu pada Aomine-kun"

"Hukuman tetaplah Hukuman, Tetsuya"

- xXx -

"KUROKOCHIIII~~~ KUROKOCHIII! KUROKOCHIII~~~" Suara enerjik dapat terdengar dari luar, bulan demi bulan telah berganti semenjak kedatangan Kuroko, dan Kuroko senang berada di tempat Kapal tersebut, sehingga ia lupa untuk kembali ke dunia dimana teman-temannya berada

"Hey! Berisik kau! Ganggu orang tidur!" teriak Aomine dari atas kapal

"Kau kan tinggal sumpel telingamu, urusan selesai kan? Aku ingin bertemu Kurokochii-ssu, sebelum bertemu aku akan berteriak terus.. KUROKOCHIIIII!" Sesosok _Merman_ berambut pirang tampak disebelah kapal, memanggil Kuroko Tetsuya sedari pagi

"Tck.." Aomine hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Kise-kun" Kuroko tiba-tiba terlihat dari atas, "Kenapa kau ada disini, Kise-kun? Kau mengganggu awak kapal lainnya bila kau terus meneriakkan namaku" kata Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya

"Habis aku kangen Kurokochiiii.. sudah hampir 3 bulan kau tidak kembali! Aku khawatir kau malah digunakan oleh manusia seperti teman kita dulu-ssu"

Kuroko lalu tersenyum "Tenanglah, Kise-kun, aku tahu mereka baik, dan..kuharap kau bisa keatas, Kise-kun.. Tenggorokanku sakit karena berteriak-teriak" kata Kuroko sambil memegang lehernya

Akashi lalu tiba-tiba muncul disebelah Kuroko, ia melihat kearah Kise sejenak "Daiki, bawa dia keatas"

"EH? Kenapa aku?" protes Aomine

"Aku tidak mungkin memanggil Atsushi yang baru tidur, kan? Lagipula kau berada disini, lebih dekat. Akan kulemparkan tali untukmu"

"Tck.." Aomine hanya bisa menurut ketika Akashi menyuruhnya untuk membawa _Merman_ lainnya ini ke atas kapal mereka. Dengan sekejab, Aomine kini turun dengan tali yang digantungkan ke salah satu besi kapal "Hora.." katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan kepada Kise, namun Kise memandang uluran tangan Aomine dengan agak ragu

"Kau ini lama sekali sih!" Aomine lalu mengangkat Kise dengan tangan yang berada di pinggang Kise.

Kise lalu terlihat sangat diam, sebelum ia menempelkan tangannya di mulutnya, kemudian suara tawa tidak dapat terhenti " ..hahahAHAHHAHA! GELI! GELII-SSU!" Kise lalu meronta-ronta dengan tertawa, sehingga Aomine yang membawanya kini hilang keseimbangan dan keduanya terjatuh ke laut

Aomine hanya terdiam ketika badannya kini basah oleh air laut, ditambah disebelahnya terlihat Kise yang masih tertawa, Aomine hanya bisa melihat Kise dengan wajah yang datar

"Ah..lebih baik kita pasang jaring untuk mengangkat mereka" Usul Kuroko pada Akashi

"Sepertinya itu jalan satu-satunya..akan kuminta mereka melebarkan jaring"

Lalu, Setibanya diatas, terlihat wajah Bad Mood Aomine dengan handuk yang berada di atas kepalanya, sedangkan disebelahnya terlihat Kise yang merasa bersalah akan tindakannya itu dan membuat Aomine terjatuh ke laut.

"Jadi, kenapa Kise-kun mencariku?" tanya Kuroko memecahkan keheningan

"Sudah pastikan! Kau tidak kembali selama 3 bulan, Tentu saja sebagai sahabat baikmu aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Kurokochii" jawab Kise

"Aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku" kata Kuroko dengan wajah datar

"EH? Kurokochiii Hidoiii!" rengek Kise yang kemudian membuat Kuroko tersenyum kecil

"Aku tidak ingin menyela reuni kalian, tetapi bisakah kau memperkenalkan dirimu dulu?" tanya Akashi sambil memandang kearah Kise

"Ah..Maaf, namaku Kise Ryouta-ssu. Sama seperti Kurokochii, aku salah satu _Merman_ yang hidup di bawah laut, saat aku menemukan bahwa Kurokochii hilang, aku sudah mulai khawatir, apalagi desas-desus yang mengatakan Kurokochii ditangkap, lalu setelah mencari informasi ke beberapa tempat, aku tahu kalau Kurokochii berada di kapal ini-ssu" kata Kise dengan ceria

"He..lumayan juga kau bisa mengorek informasi sedetail itu, biasa informasi tentang Miragen sulit diketahui orang banyak, kan.." Sela Aomine dari sebelahnya

"Tentu saja! Demi Kurokochhi-ssu!" dan tiba-tiba sirip Kise mulai memudar, karena kadar air yang telah lama hilang dari siripnya itu "Eh!?" Kise kaget mendapati kakinya yang mulai berubah, biasanya ia menyediakan sesuatu untuk menutup badannya, tetapi kali ini ia tidak membawa apapun

Dan sebelum sirip tersebut berubah sutuhnya menjadi sepasang kaki, Aomine melemparkan handuknya ke arah badan Kise "Pakai itu untuk menutupi badanmu, akan kuambilkan pakaianku" katanya sambil berjalan

"Tidak kusangka ternyata dia baik..kukira dia jahat karena wajahnya yang menakutkan-ssu.." kata Kise dengan pelan

Kini Akashi datang dan menghampiri Kise yang masih terduduk "Namaku Akashi Seijuurou, pemimpin dari kapal Miragen ini. Sedangkan pemuda yang tadi membawamu keatas adalah Aomine Daiki, dia salah satu dari tangan kanan yang kupercayai" katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan kearah Kise, yang langsung disambut dengan jabatan tangan oleh Kise.

Lalu tak lama Kuroko datang dan berjongkok disebelah Akashi "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Kise-kun, mereka semua sangat baik padaku, berbeda dengan orang-orang lainnya.." katanya sambil menatap mata Kise

Kise lalu tersenyum dan menarik Kuroko dalam pelukannya "Syukurlah bila kau tidak apa-apa, Kurokochii.."

- xXx -

Kini terlihat Akashi dan Kuroko yang berada di balkon kamar milik Akashi, Kuroko menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Akashi , sedangkan dari arah kejauhan dapat terlihat Kise yang sedang melihat kearah bawah, dengan pakaian milik Aomine yang berada ditubuhnya saat ini. Tak jauh dari sana, terlihat Aomine yang sepertinya hendak menghampiri Kise.

"Dulu.." Kuroko mulai membuka mulutnya, "Kami pernah pergi ke sekitar pantai terdekat untuk bermain.. Aku, Kise-kun, Ogiwara-kun, Himuro-kun dan yang lainnya. Kami masih mempercayai bahwa manusia tidak mungkin mengusik kami, makannya kami bermain dengan santainya di pantai itu. Namun, suatu kejadian terjadi, dalam sekejab para gerombolan manusia datang dan nyaris menangkap kami, mereka menarik kami dengan kasar, beberapa diantara kami bahkan ada yang terkena pukulan karena terus meronta..hanya aku dan Kise-kun yang selamat dari penangkapan mereka. Mulai saat itu, aku mulai tidak bisa mempercayai manusia, aku sangat takut.. takut bila para manusia akan memperlakukan kami secara buruk. Dan pandanganku tentang manusia terus memburuk ketika kami mendengar banyak rekan kami yang lainnya ditangkap oleh manusia, sehingga kami tidak mau lagi menampakkan diri kami didepan manusia.." kata Kuroko sambil menutup matanya, mencoba menutupi rasa sedih ketika mengingat hari itu

Akashi lalu berbalik dan memeluk Kuroko "Tapi kau berada disini, bukan? Kau belajar untuk mempercayai manusia kembali" katanya sambil memegang kedua pipi Kuroko

"Aku belajar banyak hal dari kalian, Akashi-kun.. tidak semua manusia jahat, tidak semua manusia egois dan serakah.. Selama aku berada di kapal ini, aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan, kesenangan, kekhawatiran dan bahkan kesedihan ketika melihat salah seorang terluka"

Akashi lalu mengusap kepala Kuroko "Sebagai ganti dari kepercayaanmu pada para manusia, aku berjanji akan menemukan siapa orang yang telah membawa teman-temanmu itu, Tetsuya, dan kau bisa memegang janjiku itu"

"Akashi-kun.."

Akashi lalu memegang tangan Kuroko dan mengecup punggung tangannya dengan lembut

- xXx -

Di balkon inti pada saat itu

"Kau terus melihat bawah laut" Suara Aomine dapat terdengar dengan jelas, Kise lalu berbalik dan melihat kearah Aomine

"aku.. baru pertama kali melihat laut dari atas, ternyata seperti ini dunia yang aku hinggapi selama ini bila dilihat dari atas" katanya berseringai, dapat terlihat beberapa lumba-lumba berloncatan seolah mengantar perjalanan mereka

"Yahh.. kali-kali kau perlu memandang dunia dengan sudut yang berbeda" Aomine ikut memandang kearah bawah laut sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya

Lalu ucapan Aomine terasa menusuk hati Kise, ia tahu bahwa selama ini ia hidup dalam dunia dengan kebencian pada manusia. Namun, setelah bertemu dengan Aomine, ia sadar tidak semua manusia jahat. Kemudian Kise memperhatikan wajah Aomine dengan diam-diam

"Kenapa?" tanya Aomine yang balas menatapnya

Kise lalu menggelengkan kepalanya "Kurasa, aku harus belajar banyak dari Aominecchiii~" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar

- xXx -

"Sebentar lagi kita akan tiba ke tempat selanjutnya, adakah suatu tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi sambil menatap wajah Kuroko

"Aku..ingin pergi ke pameran, bila ada" katanya dengan wajah malu-malu "aku pernah mendengarnya bahwa disetiap pameran pasti selalu terdapat benda yang unik"

Akashi lalu tersenyum "Ide bagus, akan kuberitahu bila terdapat pameran di kota kita selanjutnya"

Setelah mereka sampai di tempat tujuan mereka, dengan segera Murasakibara turun kebawah untuk mengelilingi kota, kali ini Akashi dan Aomine terpaksa ikut karena akan repot bila pemuda berambut _Violet_ ini bila tersasar, tentunya Kuroko dan Kise pun ikut berjalan-jalan di kota tersebut

Setelah Murasakibara membeli segala kebutuhannya, yaitu sekarung snack, akhirnya ia puas dan mengikuti anggota lainnya dengan tenang. Tanpa sengaja, di pusat kota terlihat sebuah pameran lukisan, dan Kuroko maupun Kise terlihat antusias untuk melihat kedalamnya.

Banyak lukisan-lukisan yang berada di pameran tersebut, mulai dari Lukisan pemandangan, hewan, Lukisan Abstrak, Surealisme, Cubism, Psycadelic, Expresionism, Realisme, dan lukisan aliran lainnya. Sesaat Murasakibara yang sedari tadi berada didepan terhenti ketika ia melihat sebuah lukisan yang tampaknya mendominasi tempat tersebut, Lukisan dengan figura yang sangat besar dibanding lukisan lainnya, dan bukan karena bingkai maupun ukuran, tetapi Lukisan tersebut memperlihatkan sesuatu yang membuat orang tertarik untuk melihatnya

"Heee…Cantiknya~ ne, mengapa matanya menunjukkan pandangan yang menyedihkan" ucap Murasakibara secara spontan, yang membuat anggota lain bergegas untuk melihat apa yang baru saja Murasakibara lihat itu

Dalam Lukisan tersebut, terlihat sesosok lelaki dengan mata berwarna hitam, senada dengan warna rambutnya, tetapi lukisan itu terlihat sangat cantik, tentunya untuk seorang lelaki yang menjadi figur lukisan tersebut. Tiba-tiba, suara tercekat dapat terdengar dari mulut Kise, yang spontan membuat anggota lain melihatnya.

Akashi yang ikut melihat kearah Kise, justru lebih kaget ketika melihat Kuroko yang saat ini membulatkan matanya, wajahnya lalu memucat "Himuro-kun.." kata Kuroko dengan _shock_.

- xXx -

"Jadi, lukisan yang berada di pameran itu adalah salah satu rekan kalian, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko mengangguk "Himuro Tatsuya, disaat penangkapan di pantai saat itu, Himuro-kun merupakan salah satu korban yang dibawa oleh mereka" Kuroko duduk bersebelahan dengan Kise saat mereka kembali ke kapal

"Tapi, itu merupakan bukti bahwa mereka masih hidup, setidaknya diantara mereka yang tertangkap.." tambah Kise sambil menundukkan kepalanya

Aomine lalu bersandar ke pintu terdekat "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada ras kalian?" tanyanya sambil melihat kearah Kise dan Kuroko

Kuroko terdiam sejenak, melihat Kise yang masih menundukkan kepalanya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berbicara. Ia mengungkapkan kebenaran dihadapan penghuni kapal tersebut, Kuroko lalu memegang tangan Akashi sambil berbicara dihadapan semuanya. Dan saat itu, para penghuni kapal pun mengetahui semua kebenaran yang terjadi antara manusia dan ras _Mermaid-Merman_.

"Ne, Akachinn~ bolehkah aku mematahkan tangan para penjahat itu?" tanya Murasakibara setelah selesai mendengar cerita Kuroko "Mereka tega sekali membuat Muro-chin memasang wajah sedih seperti itu.."

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu, Akashi, aku muak dengan orang-orang seperti mereka" balas Aomine sambil menggenggam tangannya

Akashi menutup matanya agak lama, sebelum ia membukanya dengan perlahan

"Kalian tahu bagaimana permainan kita" katanya dengan senyum kecil yang terhias di wajahnya

- xXx -

Julukan Miragen memang tidak bisa dipandang secara sebelah mata, dengan titah Akashi, semua anggota lalu berpencar ke penjuru kota untuk mencari informasi yang mereka butuhkan, dan kurang dari 5 jam, mereka telah mendapatkan semua informasi yang mereka butuhkan, bahkan tempat dimana para _Mermaid_ & _Merman_ itu disekap pun telah diketahui dengan segera

"Lalu, di dalam ruangan ini, kau yang akan melihat keadaan, Murasakibara" Midorima kini menunjuk ke sebuah peta dimana ruangan penyekapan para _M__ermaid-Merman_ itu berada "Bila terjadi suatu hal yang tidak kau inginkan, kau boleh membunuh orang yang berada disana, nanodayo"

Murasakibara hanya mengangguk kecil, mengingat peta lokasi yang baru saja Midorima berikan padanya "Ok, Mido-chin~"

"Kau akan menyusup lewat jalan samping, Aomine"

"Aku..ingin ikut-ssu" tiba-tiba suara Kise terdengar setelah sekian lama dia terdiam "aku ingin menyelamatkan teman-temanku juga"

"Kau tahu resikonya bila kita tertangkap, bukan?" kata Midorima pada Kise

"Tapi aku tidak bisa tinggal diam melihat teman-temanku disana! Dan aku tidak butuh perlindungan siapapun, aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri-ssu" kata Kise dengan wajah serius

"Selama kau tidak membebaniku, kau bebas untuk ikut, tetapi kau harus dalam jangkauanku, mengerti?" kata Aomine kepada Kise

"Hai! Aominechii" kata Kise yang menunjukkan wajah senangnya

"Kalian berdua akan melewati jalan samping, kuharap kalian akan berhati-hati" kata Akashi pada Aomine dan Kise "dan aku tidak ingin mendengar kalian gagal, mengerti?" pandangan mata Akashi terlihat tajam pada saat itu

"_Aye, Sir!"_ jawab Aomine tegas

"Lalu sesuai dengan strategi Shintarou, aku akan muncul di pintu depan untuk mengacaukan perhatian mereka, selagi aku mengacaukan perhatian mereka, kalian segera menyusup ke dalam dan mengurusi ruang inti mereka" jelas Akashi

Kuroko hendak memegang baju Akashi, sebelum Akashi menengok ke arah Kuroko, seakan tahu akan jalan pikiran Kuroko "Kau tunggu disini, Tetsuya. Apapun alasannya, aku tidak ingin kau ikut"

"Tapi—" Kuroko menunjukkan wajah protes, sebelum ia mengurungkan niatnya. Berdebat dengan Akashi tentu bukan sesuatu yang akan dimenangkan oleh Kuroko "Baiklah..aku akan menunggu disini" katanya sambil cemberut

Akashi lalu tersenyum kecil, sambil memegang pipi Kuroko "Aku berjanji akan membawa teman-temanmu kembali, maka dari itu, tunggulah disini"

Kuroko akhirnya hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil "Kalian berhati-hatilah disana"

- xXx -

Lalu, 2 jam berlalu dan mereka semua telah sampai di tempat tujuan mereka. Sesuai dengan rencana, mereka lalu menyebar, tak lama Akashi langsung melangkah maju kedalam dan membuat keributan didalamnya. Aomine dan Kise kemudian menyusup melewati ruang tengah dan memukul mundur semua orang yang berada disana. Lalu, ditempat Murasakibara berada..

Ia melihat kearah tiang-tiang yang berada di halaman belakang, dengan mudah Murasakibara langsung melewati tembok pembatas dan menyusup masuk, ketika ia membuka pintu belakang, ia menemukan beberapa orang disana telah tergeletak. Sesuai dengan instingnya, Murasakibara langsung berbalik ketika sebuah serangan mengarah kearahnya

Dan betapa terkejutnya pemuda yang menyerangnya itu ketika menyadari Murasakibara dapat mengetahui keberadaannya, dengan segera Murasakibara pun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk bertarung, begitu pula dengan pemuda yang menyerangnya itu. Pemuda tersebut menyerang dengan gerakan yang pelan, tetapi sangat terasa sakit ketika Murasakibara mencoba untuk menahannya. Akhirnya Murasakibara kehabisan kesabaran dan membawa pemuda tersebut ke ujung tembok, menyudutkannya. Dan sesaat ia langsung berhenti

"Muro-chin?" tanya Murasakibara yang kemudian melihat wajah penyerangnya dengan seksama

"Kau..siapa?" pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata hitam itu pun berhenti untuk meronta

"Kami mencarimu~" kata Murasakibara "Kuro-chin pasti akan senang melihat kau selamat. Kau model di lukisan itu kan?"

Himuro sedikit kebingungan dengan pernyataan Murasakibara, sebelum ia menyadari orang yang Murasakibara maksud adalah Kuroko, jadi orang dihadapannya ini bukan musuh.

"Ah..maaf, kukira kau salah satu anggota dari mereka. Sepertinya kau sudah mengenalku, tetapi biarkan aku memperkenalkan diriku secara langsung, namaku Himuro Tatsuya"

"Murasakibara Atsushi~ dan Muro-chin, kemana temanmu yang lain?"

"Ah.. aku berniat untuk memukul mundur mereka, setidaknya mereka tidak akan curiga bila salah satu diantara kami menghilang, makannya aku pergi sendiri. Ikut aku untuk membebaskan mereka" kata Himuro sambil berlari ke lorong

Setibanya mereka didalam ruangan, terlihat beberapa _Mermaid_ _dan Merman_ yang ditarik secara paksa oleh beberapa orang, amarah Himuro langsung memuncak, ia langsung berlari dan memukul orang yang telah menyakiti teman-temannya itu

Murasakibara yang berada disana pun akhirnya ikut membantu acara adu-hantam yang terjadi di lokasi tersebut. Saat itu, terdapat seorang diantara mereka yang menembakkan pistol, dan pistol tersebut berhasil melukai kaki Himuro. Murasakibara yang melihat darah yang keluar, langsung berubah secara seketika, troli besi yang berada disana langsung ia angkat dengan mudah seolah mengambil _tissue_ dari tempatnya, kemudian ia melemparnya kearah penembak Himuro.

Perang terjadi didalam ruangan dimana Murasakibara mengamuk, Aomine dan Kise yang sampai disana hanya bisa _spechless_ ketika melihat amukan Murasakibara. Kise langsung menghampiri Himuro dan memberhentikan aliran darahnya dengan cara mengikatkan kain pada kaki Himuro, mencegah agar darah tersebut tidak keluar dengan banyak, sedangkan Aomine membebaskan _Mermaid_ lain yang diikat pada saat itu.

Lalu, saat Murasakibara telah tenang, sesaat suasana pun menjadi sunyi, disaat terakhir, seorang musuh yang selamat hendak menembak Murasakibara dengan pistol, sebelum akhirnya ia ditembak duluan oleh Akashi

"Atsushi, kurasa orang yang berada bersama Ryouta adalah Himuro Tatsuya, bisakah kau membawanya ke kapal? Shintarou akan mengobati lukanya, lalu Ryouta dan Daiki, kalian tunjukkan jalan bagi para _Mermaid dan Merman_ menuju kapal, akan kubawa kalian semua dan melepas kalian di tengah lautan yang jauh dari jangkauan manusia" kata Akashi

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, mereka pun langsung menjalankan titah Akashi. Murasakibara langsung menggendong Himuro di pundaknya dan membawanya ke kapal, sedangkan Kise dan Aomine segera melepas ikatan _Mermaid_ lainnya dan menuntun mereka untuk ke kapal

Setibanya di kapal, Kuroko langsung menyambut kedatangan Akashi dan yang lainnya, air mata bahagia dapat terlihat ketika ia menemukan teman-temannya dapat berkumpul kembali bersamanya

"Ogiwara-kun..?" tanya Kuroko sambil melihat kearah sekitar

Himuro yang telah berada di ruang inti kapal terdiam sejenak "Ogiwara adalah satu-satunya alsan yang membuat kami ingin membebaskan diri dari tangan para manusia itu. Ia melawan untuk memperjuangkan hak kami semua, ia memberontak ketika salah satu teman kami dipukul, namun karena itu..nyawanya.." ucapan Himuro terputus, ia tahu bahwa ia tidak perlu melanjutkannya "Maaf.. aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun pada saat itu.."

Wajah kesedihan tidak bisa terlepas dari muka Kuroko, satu-satunya orang yang dapat membuatnya bersedih seperti itu adalah kematian Sahabat terbaiknya, Ogiwara Shigehiro, _Merman_ yang meninggal karena mempertahankan apa yang menjadi hak para _Mermaid _lainnya untuk meraih sebuah kebebasan.

"Ogiwara-kun telah melakukan apa yang ia anggap benar, ia tetap memperjuangkan hak milik kita bersama.. sangat telihat seperti dia, bahkan hingga akhir hidupnya" kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum tipis

- xXx -

Beberapa hari berlalu dan mereka pun akhirnya telah sampai di tengah lautan, dari jauh terlihat Aomine yang memeluk Kise, mengucapkan salam perpisahan mereka. Kise dengan sedih menangis dan merengek di pelukan Aomine. Sedangkan ditempat lain terlihat Murasakibara yang sedang terduruk dan berbicara dengan Himuro, tak lama Himuro mengelus kepala Murasakibara dan tersenyum dengan lembut. Murasakibara lalu menyodorkan beberapa snack miliknya untuk dibawa oleh Himuro, tetapi hal itu akan menjadi mubazir ketika sampai di dasar lautan nanti.

"Semua telah berkumpul, dan kalian bisa pergi ke tempat kalian berasal lagi, kau telah menemukan dimana tempatmu berada, Tetsuya" kata Akashi sambil tersenyum kecil kearah Kuroko

"Masa-masa saat bersama denganmu sangat menyenangkan, Akashi-kun.. aku tidak akan melupakan kejadian yang telah kita alami" kata Kuroko sambil memandang wajah Akashi "Aku..harus mengembalikan lencana ini padamu" katanya sambil melepaskan lencana pemberian Akashi dan memasangkannya kembali di baju Akashi "Terimakasih, Akashi-kun.."

Akashi sempat memandang wajah Kuroko sejenak, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kuroko sebelum ia mengecup bibirnya yang lembut itu "aku menyukaimu, Tetsuya. Semoga kau bahagia bersama temanmu di bawah laut sana"

Mata Kuroko melebar, wajahnya langsung merona dan tangannya langsung ia letakkan di mulutnya yang baru saja dikecup oleh Akashi. Kuroko hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun teman-temannya telah memanggilnya untuk ikut terjun ke laut. Dengan wajah yang sedih akhirnya ia pergi kearah teman-temannya, sesekali ia melihat kearah belakang, melihat sosok Akashi Seijuurou yang melihat kearahnya

Dan dengan perasaan yang berat, Akhirnya Kuroko terpaksa untuk melompat, meninggalkan Akashi dan anggota lainnya yang telah ia anggap sebagai keluarga barunya itu.

- xXx -

Beberapa minggu berlalu hingga berganti beberapa bulan, Kuroko kembali menghela nafas untuk kesekian kali, ia senang bahwa ia dapat kembali bersama teman-temannya, sama seperti dulu, tetapi perasaan apa yang kini berada didalam hatinya saat ini? Rasanya ia telah kehilangan separuh dari jiwanya.

"Ne, Murocchi.. Kurokocchi lagi-lagi melamun.." kata Kise sambil menghela nafas

Himuro hanya tersenyum kecil "Kupikir ia mulai merasakan _Love's Sick?_ Kuroko menyukai Akashi, kan?"katanya sambil menyiapkan beberapa makanan "Coba pergilah Kise, bicaralah padanya" katanya sambil menepuk pundak Kise

Kise hanya mengangguk, mengisyaratkan tanda persetujuan darinya, lalu ia pergi ke tempat Kuroko. Saat ini, pemuda berambut _Icy Blue_ itu bahkan tidak menyadari kedatangan Kise, hingga akhirnya Kise duduk di sebelahnya

"Kurokocchii ~ kenapa kau terus melamun akhir-akhir ini?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir

"Tidak ada yang kupikirkan kok, Kise-kun" katanya sambil memandang kearah Kise

"Kurokocchii bohong, kau tidak mungkin melamun seperti ini bila tidak sedang memikirkan sesuatu, tidak hanya sekali atau 5 kali aku melihatmu melamun-ssu"

Kuroko lalu tersenyum tipis, ternyata Kise memperhatikannya beberapa minggu ini

"Rasanya.. sesuatu didalam hatiku..hilang" kata Kuroko sambil memegang dadanya "aku tidak tahu apa itu, tapi.. hari-hariku tampak begitu hampa, Kise-kun"

Kise lalu tersenyum dan memeluk Kuroko "Kurokochii kangen Akashicchi, ya?"

Kuroko hanya mengangguk kecil ketika Kise melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut

"Kenapa Kurokocchi tidak mengunjungi Akashicchi? Kurasa tidak ada yang melarangmu untuk bertemu dengannya, lagipula Akashicchi adalah orang yang menyelamatkan teman-teman kita-ssu" Kata Kise sambil berseringai lebar ketika ia melepas pelukannya

"Kupikir.. aku akan menemuinya" kata Kuroko tersenyum

"Nah, begitu dong, Kurokocchi jangan murung terus, aku sedih melihat Kurokocchi yang terus melamun"

Kuroko kembali tersenyum "Terimakasih, Kise-kun"

"Lho? Kalian masih disini?" Tanya Himuro pada Kuroko dan Kise, serentak keduanya melihat kearah Himuro

"Himuro-kun, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kuroko sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya

"Tentu saja ke kapal dimana Akashi berada kan?" katanya tertawa kecil "Lagipula Atsushi pasti sudah merengek karena ingin mencoba masakan rumput laut ini"

"Lho.. Murocchi pernah pergi kesana sebelumnya?" Tanya Kise sambil melebarkan matanya

"Ah.. Beberapa kali Atsushi memang memintaku membawa beberapa makanan dari laut, dia bilang ia ingin mencobanya"

Lalu Kuroko dan Kise kini saling memandang satu sama lain, entah mengapa pikiran mereka seakan menyatu saat ini, Sejauh mana hubungan antara Himuro dan Murasakibara hingga Himuro memanggil Murasakibara dengan nama kecilnya?

- xXx -

Pagi itu, Himuro, Kuroko dana Kise pun pergi menuju permukaan, mencari keberadaan kapal yang didiami oleh Akashi. Himuro yang sudah tahu dimana tujuan kapal itu selanjutnya segera berenang mengikuti arah kapal itu berlayar, Kuroko dan Kise pun menyusulnya dari belakang. Namun, suatu hal yang janggal terjadi, ditengah laut, mereka menemukan 2 kapal yang tengah bertarung antara satu sama lain, dan kapal itu merupakan kapal milik Akashi

Ke-3 _Merman_ itu pun lalu berenang ke sisi kapal lainnya yang terhalang, lalu mereka melihat keatas, terlihat perang yang terjadi di kapal itu

"Muro-chin~" Tiba-tiba suara Murasakibara terdengar dari atas "Kapal kita diserang~" Katanya sambil memukul kepala musuhnya dengan tongkat

Himuro menghela nafas "Seperti itulah yang kulihat, Atsushi. Kemana, Akashi?" Tanya Himuro yang spontan membuat Kuroko tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka

"Ah.. Aka-chin ada di pulau itu~" tunjuk Murasakibara "ia bilang kami harus kembali ke lautan dan menjemputnya, ia sedang melawan beberapa musuh~"

Kuroko lalu melebarkan matanya, dan tanpa aba-aba lagi ia lalu melesat menuju tempat yang baru saja Murasakibara tunjukkan itu

"Kurokochiii!" Kise hendak mengejarnya, namun tangan Himuro mencegahnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya "Kita akan menyusul mereka setelah semua beres"

"Muro-chin~ kau mau keatas? Sepertinya kita juga sudah mau beres~" Murasakibara kini melihat kebawah, tanpa sengaja dibelakangnya terdapat seorang musuh yang hendak memukulnya

"Atsushi/Muracchi!" teriak keduanya bersamaan

Namun, orang yang hendak menyerang itu tiba-tiba terjatuh

"Che.. Jangan bertarung setengah-setengah begitu dong!"

"Ah~ Mine-chin~" Kata Murasakibara dengan nada datar

"Kau ini mengobrol dengan—" suara Aomine tiba-tiba terhenti ketika melihat kebawah, dimana terlihat Himuro dan..Kise

"Yo.. lama tidak berjumpa, Kise" kata Aomine meliriknya

Dan tiba-tiba suara ledakan terdengar dari kapal sebelah

"Sudah kuperkirakan, ramalan oha-asa memang tidak pernah meleset, nanodayo. Benda keberuntungan bagi kami adalah meriam, dan ini yang terjadi" dari jauh terlihat Midorima yang tampak puas melihat kapal musuh yang sesaat lagi hendak tenggelam itu

"Hey, Murasakibara, tuntaskan sisanya, biar aku yang mengangkat Himuro dan Kise keatas" kata Aomine sambil mengikat tali disekitar tiang terdekat

"OK~" kata Murasakibara lalu berlari mengincar korbannya selanjutnya

Ketika Aomine turun, tiba-tiba Himuro berkata "aku titip ini untuk Atsushi ya? Aku mau menyusul Kuroko. Dan Kise, kau HARUS keatas, ok? Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menyusul Kuroko dengan kondisi yang tidak vit" katanya sambil tersenyum

"Tapi..Murocchi.."

"Tidak ada tapi.. Nah, Aomine, tolong angkat Kise keatas ya? Akan kutunjukkan dimana Akashi dan Kuroko berada ketika aku kembali nanti"

"Berhati-hatilah.." kata Aomine sambil menatap Himuro, lalu Himuro mengangguk dan bergegas pergi "Nah. Ayo keatas, Kise" kata Aomine sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Ah.. aku lupa.. kau geli di pinggang kan" katanya dengan nada yang berat, setelah menghela nafas kecil, Aomine lalu kembali lebih turun "Peluk leherku"

"E..ehh?" Wajah Kise langsung memerah "K..Kenapa aku harus memeluk leher Aominecchi!?" tanyanya panik

"Oi.. kau kan tidak mau pinggangmu disentuh, tidak ada jalan lain, kan? cepat peluk leherku, pegel nih" kata Aomine sambil menunjukkan _smirk_-nya

Kise kini menunjukkan perpaduan wajah yang cemberut, malu-malu dan agak panik, namun akhirnya ia memeluk leher Aomine

"Nah, bagus, sekarang pegang kotak makanan ini" Kise lalu mengambil kotak tersebut dan meletakkannya disebelah tangannya. Aomine lalu sedikit naik ke atas, lalu sebelah tangannya ia naikkan sehingga menopang sirip Kise, seolah Kise kini duduk di sebelah lengan milik Aomine, sedangkan sebelah tangan Kise kini memeluk leher Aomine. Wajah Kise memerah selama Aomine memanjat keatas, ia bahkan belum pernah sedekat ini dengan seorang manusia

"Kau ringan juga ya..kusangka kau berat" kata Aomine yang telah sampai diatas lalu tersenyum lebar

"Hee? Aominechii jahat! Memangnya kau pikir aku seberat apa?" Rengeknya

"Kan kubilang 'Kusangka'" katanya sambil tertawa "Pakai ini dulu kalau siripmu berubah menjadi kaki" Aomine lalu melempar selendang yang terlilit dipinggangnya "dan ini" Aomine kemudian melempar pisau kecil yang masih terbungkus oleh tempatnya "Kalau ada yang mau meng-grepe-grepe mu, tusuk saja" Aomine lalu melambaikan tangannya dan pergi mengatasi sisa musuh yang berada di kapal tersebut

- xXx -

Kuroko yang telah mendarat di tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Murasakibara kini segera mengambil pakaiannya yang sudah ia bawa dan terbungkus dengan rapi, ia tidak bisa berhenti untuk mengkhawatirkan Akashi sambil menunggu siripnya berubah 'Cepatlah!' batinnya 'Akashi-kun..kuharap kau baik-baik saja!'

Kuroko kini berlari untuk mencari dimana Akashi berada, sesekali ia harus bersembunyi karena beberapa orang menyebar dan membawa senjata, menandakan bahwa Akashi kini memang sedang bersembunyi juga

Saat Kuroko hendak bersembunyi ketempat lainnya, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyekapnya dari belakang, Ia hendak meronta, namun ketika orang tersebut berbisikkan namanya, ia lalu berhenti

"Akashi-kun!" kata Kuroko dengan nada yang pelan

"Tetsuya" Senyum dapat terlihat diwajah Akashi yang kini memandang wajah Kuroko "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku.. mencarimu" kata Kuroko pelan

"Mencari—" perkaataan Akashi lalu terhenti ketika melihat seseorang yang melihat tempat mereka berdiri "Sial.. kita berlari, Tetsuya!" kata Akashi langsung menarik tangan Tetsuya

"Sebelah sini!" teriak orang tersebut, mengisyaratkan teman lainnya untuk mengejar Akashi

Akashi dan Kuroko terpaksa untuk berlari hingga mereka tersedutkan ke ujung tebing

"Kalian tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi sekarang!"

Akashi lalu tersenyum sinis "Kalau kalian bisa menangkapku, silahkan"

Akashi lalu berbalik "Tetsuya, bantu aku" bisik Akashi, sebelum Kuroko sempat menanyakan apa yang Akashi hendak lakukan, tiba-tiba Akashi membawa keduanya meloncat dari tebing menuju laut

Sejatuhnya mereka berdua ke laut, yang menurut Kuroko cukup dalam karena dari ketinggian yang luar biasa itu, Kaki Kuroko langsung berubah menjadi sirip, ia langsung berenang ke tempat yang menurutnya aman. Kuroko menemukan sebuah gua kecil yang agak jauh dan tersembunyi, lalu mengangkat Akashi yang kini sudah tidak sadarkan diri

"Akashi-kun!" Teriak Kuroko, ia langsung memeriksa detak jantung milik Akashi

"A..Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ah.. nafas buatan!" wajah Kuroko sempat memerah, namun ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat "bukan saatnya aku memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak!"

Kuroko lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Akashi, jantungnya entah mengapa berdetak lebih kencang, dan sebelum ia sempat memberi nafas buatan, mata Akashi lalu terbuka

"Tetsuya?" mata Akashi lalu melebar ketika melihat wajah diantara mereka yang terpisahkan oleh jarak sejauh 3cm itu

Wajah Kuroko lalu memerah, padam

"A..Aku tidak bermaksud..! ta..tadi.. pingsan.. lalu.. nafas buatan" Kuroko terlihat panik saat ini

Akashi lalu tertawa kecil "Sudah, tenanglah, aku tahu apa yang kau maksud Tetsuya" katanya sambil mengelus kepala Kuroko "Terimakasih sudah membawa kita ketempat yang aman"

Sesampainya didalam, Akashi langsung mengumpulkan beberapa barang yang bisa ia jadikan untuk membuat perapian, baju luar dan celana panjang ia pakai, ia jemur dekat dengan perapian, sedangkan Kuroko sendiri hanya memeluk Kakinya karena celana yang ia pakai terhempas saat mereka jatuh dari tebing, hanya menyisakan baju atasannya saja

"Lebih baik kau ikut menjemur bajumu juga, Tetsuya, kau bisa masuk angin nanti" katanya sambil menjemur pakaiannya

"Kalau aku melepas bajuku, aku tidak berbaju apapun dong.." katanya sambil cemberut "untung aku tidak sengaja membawa baju yang agak panjang tadi"

Akashi lalu kembali tertawa "Aku tidak keberatan melihatmu tanpa busana sekalipun"

Kuroko lalu makin memeluk lengan kakinya itu, sambil sesekali ia melihat Akashi yang kini bertelanjang dada dengan celana pendek yang ia pakai, berbeda dengannya yang bertelanjang kaki dengan baju kepanjangan yang dikenakannya

Lalu, Akashi kini duduk tepat disebelah Kuroko "Apa..Aomine-kun dan yang lainnya akan menemukan kita?" Tanya Kuroko sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Akashi

"Jangan Khawatir, mereka cukup pintar untuk menemukan kita, Tetsuya.."

Kuroko terdiam sejenak, sebelum ia bertanya hal yang sangat ia ingin tanyakan sedari tadi "Kenapa kau seorang diri disini, Akashi-kun? Kenapa kau tidak bersama yang lainnya?"

Dan pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat Akashi tersenyum dingin

"Mereka mmemintaku untuk bertukar informasi dengan mereka, dan hanya aku yang diperbolehkan untuk datang. Aku tahu ini jebakan, tapi aku tetap datang demi mendapatkan informasi itu, namun aku telah merencanakan semuanya. Aku tahu mereka pasti akan menyerangku, maka dari itu aku langsung bersembunyi dan memukul mundur mereka secara perlahan, sedangkan kapal telah kuserahkan pada Shintarou dan yang lainnya. Saat aku menunggu kedatangan mereka, hal yang membuatku terkejut adalah kau, Tetsuya. Kau datang disaat yang tidak terduga"

"Maaf.. kupikir kau dalam bahaya.."

Akashi lalu memeluk pundak Kuroko "Kau tidak salah, sebagai gantinya kita punya waktu untuk berbicara berdua, kan?"

- xXx -

"Sebelah sini" kata Himuro sambil menunjuk kearah gua kecil

"Mine-chin~ ayo dayung lebih cepat. Kita harus cepat ke tempat yang Muro-chin tunjuk~ " kata Murasakibara sambil memakan snack-nya

"Hey! Bantu juga dong!" kata Aomine terengah-engah sambil mendayung kapal kecil yang berasal dari kapal inti

"Apa sebaiknya aku berenang saja-ssu?" Tanya Kise yang berancang-ancang untuk melompat

"Kau diam disana, Kise!" teriak Aomine yang melarangnya untuk berenang

Kise lalu mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali duduk "Bagaimana bila aku bantu mendayung?"

Namun Aomine tidak menjawab pertanyaannya itu

"Aku bantu deh" kata Himuro tertawa kecil dan mendorong kapal kecil itu hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di gua kecil, dan ketika mereka memasuki gua tersebut, terlihat Kuroko yang sedang tertidur di pangkuan Akashi, dan Akashi sendiri mengisyaratkan tangannya didepan mulutnya, meminta mereka untuk tidak berisik dengan pancaran aura yang menakutkan. Tentunya kini Akashi dan Kuroko telah memakai pakaian, minus Kuroko yang memakai mantel milik Akashi yang dililitkan dipinggangnya untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya

Murasakibara lalu mengendong Kuroko dengan perlahan, tidak berniat untuk membuat Akashi marah karena membangunkan Kuroko. Lalu di kapal kecil itu tidak ada yang berani bersuara, setidaknya mereka masih sayang pada nyawa mereka, karena bila salah satu diantara mereka sampai membangunkan Kuroko, mereka tahu bahwa saat itu juga mereka akan mati ditangan Akashi.

- xXx -

Kuroko kini membuka matanya, melihat kearah sekeliling. Ia tahu dimana ini, suasana kamar yang sangat ia rindukan, kamar Akashi. Dengan segera ia langsung duduk dan mencari keberadaan Akashi, yang ternyata berada disebelahnya

"Tidak bisakah kau bangun dengan lebih normal, Tetsuya?" katanya sambil tertawa kecil

"Ah.. Akashi-kun.. kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah kita masih berada di gua?"

"Atsushi dan yang lainnya menemukan kita, lalu kuperintahkan mereka diam sampai kau selamat di kasurku, Tetsuya~" katanya sambil tersenyum

"Oh.." Kuroko kini terdiam, mulai memproses kerja otaknya yang tiba-tiba bergerak dengan paksa itu

"Tetsuya" Suara Akashi kini berbisik ditelinganya, kemudian ia memegang tangan Kuroko dan meletakkan lencana itu di tangannya "Kali ini.. jangan pernah melepasnya, ini perintah" katanya sambil memandang kearah Kuroko

Kuroko lalu tersenyum kecil "Itu artinya, aku akan selalu berada disisi Akashi-kun?" tanyanya

"Bukankah sikapmu sudah menunjukkannya? Bahwa kau akan tetap berada disisiku" Akashi kini menatap lurus kearah mata Tetsuya

Muka Kuroko lalu tesipu malu, tak lama ia balas memandang wajah Akashi "waktu itu.. aku belum menjawab pernyataan-mu, Akashi-kun..aku akan menjawabnya sekarang"

Akashi kini menunggu jawaban dari Kuroko yang tampaknya sedang mempersiapkan hatinya itu

Dan tak lama, Tangan Kuroko melesat ke kerah baju milik Akashi, menariknya lalu mengunci bibir mereka berdua

"Aku juga menyukai Akashi-kun.. maka dari itu, kali ini biarkan aku yang berada disisimu"

Akashi yang tampaknya masih terkejut oleh kecupan milik Kuroko, tidak bisa melepas rona merah diwajahnya "Tetsuya.." katanya sambil menutup mulutnya, lalu tak lama ia mendorong kecil tubuh Kuroko sehingga Akashi kini berada di atas Kuroko

"Sepertinya aku harus menghukummu karena sudah membuatku terkejut" katanya sambil tersenyum

Kuroko lalu memeluk Akashi "bila itu Akashi-kun, hukuman seperti apapun akan kuterima" katanya tertawa kecil

Beberapa bulan berlalu semenjak kejadian tersebut, Kini Kuroko menetap di kapal tersebut. Kisah cinta antara Aomine dan Kise pun tampak mulai terlihat, meskipun awalnya Kise sempat menyangkal mengenai perasaannya, namun lama-lama ia tidak bisa menutupinya lagi. Sedangkan hubungan antara Murasakibara dan Himuro terlihat bagai orangtua yang sedang mengurus anaknya, Himuro dengan sabar mengajari banyak hal mengenai laut, beberapa kali Himuro pun memasakkan sesuatu untuk Murasakibara, yang berhasil membuat pemuda berambut _Violet_ itu memeluk Himuro dan tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya lagi bila Akashi tidak memerintahkan Murasakibara untuk pergi.

Dan Kuroko belajar banyak, memberi kesempatan bagi orang lain untuk mengisi ruang hatinya ternyata tidak buruk juga. Meskipun terkadang Akashi bisa menjadi sosok yang _Possesive_, tetapi ia tahu, bahwa Akashi menyayanginya lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini. Dan ia bahagia telah mengenal sosok seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

_**[There is a place in my hearts that can only be filled by your noise]**_

**~ Owari~**


End file.
